


The Great Tomfoolery

by ReminusReoccuring



Category: DSAF, Dayshift At Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bugs & Insects, Drug Use, Gambling, Good ol Golden Daze AU, Las Vegas, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReminusReoccuring/pseuds/ReminusReoccuring
Summary: A story piece set during the end of DSaF 1, covering the canon of the AU for Good ol Golden Daze on tumblr, between Jack and Dave.Jack find himself traveling to Vegas with Dave. A million questions in the air, a whole Las Vegas to explore, and one great tomfoolery time.
Kudos: 7





	1. The Drive

**Author's Note:**

> I want to put emphasis on the start of this that this is me finishing up a fanfic that I started on June 12th, 2018.
> 
> In ending this story, I feel like I'm burying the hatchet and giving the AU a proper good send off with a finished piece of work. 
> 
> This will be the only DSaF fic I will make and finish. Please respect that.
> 
> If some of you are here because you read the fic before, thanks for deciding to stick around. I will finish this eventually.

_Here he was._

Jack sat quietly in the passenger side seat, sinking into the cool faux-leather as he stared ahead, somewhat zoned out. He wasn’t one to sit in a car, he didn’t have much of a choice in the matter here. It wasn’t like he could really go back to work considering the _building was on fucking fire_ with a shitload of cops inside.

Funny, this wasn’t how he was expecting his day to end up. But here he was, sitting inside of a car that, now that he thought about it, wasn’t entirely sure belonged to the man driving it.

Turning his attention towards the man driving, Jack stared blankly at his co-worker; one “Aubergine man” as the man had put it, but he knew this man by name- Dave Miller- the strange fella that he was, was chattering away and Jack was only becoming aware that hadn’t heard jack-shit of whatever the hell Dave was rambling on about. He had been spaced out since they both ran out of the restaurant and jumped in the car. He had to wonder if Dave even noticed that he hadn’t really been saying or responding to anything he was talking about. Or, maybe the man didn’t care.

He probably didn’t care.

“And that’s how I found out I was deathly allergic to Black Forest cake! I tell ya Old Sport, one slice of that could kill a man!”

Jack luckily was able to catch Dave finishing up his sentence there, but the sentence in itself brought up a question that Jack couldn’t help but ask, “Doesn’t black forest cake have cherries in it?”  
  
“Sure does! Why do you ask?” Dave immediately fired back in a chipper tone. Jack watched as the man immediately shot his attention over to him, grinning wide probably due to the fact Jack had actually spoke since first getting into the car. It probably would have been dangerous for Dave to not be keeping his eyes on the road, but luckily they were stopped at a red light at the moment, so it was at least safe that the lanky man had his attention off the road, for now. That gave Jack time to ask his question.

“If the cherries had the pits in it, the pits themselves could kill a person. Did you eat the cherries with the pits still in them Dave,” Jack asked.

Jack was only met with silence as Dave continue to stare at him, unblinking. Jack could only stare back at the man in silence as well. When the light turned green, Dave turned his attention away from Jack and started driving once more.  
  
“This trip is going to be so great Old Sport!” Dave spoke up again, sounded as ecstatic as usual. Jack only gave a low hum as his moved himself to face forward again, actually listening to the man ramble on now.

“We could stay in a motel, maybe a fancy smancy hotel if you’d like! Then we can hit up the casinos, the strips, the ritz and shit! The world is our oyster now!” Dave declared, before taking a sudden sharp turn, which caused Jack to brace himself in his seat if he didn’t want to slam into the side of the car from the force.

Jack could only shoot the other an annoyed look as he started laughing.  
  
“Whoops! Almost missed our turn there! Nice save, right?” Dave asked.

“More like absolutely horrendous,” Jack responded before adjusting himself in his seat, “Christ, who the fuck taught you how to drive?”

“I wasn’t!” Dave replied as he just barely got the car through a red light.

_Of course, that wasn’t surprising in the least bit._

_Better get used to that being the theme._


	2. The Shady Motel part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave finally leads Jack to a motel. 
> 
> Jack is not pleased and is having doubts about everything he's doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW/TW: Implied bugs mentioned in this chapter due to it being about a seedy motel room.

It was well into the evening before the car slowly grinded to a halt outside of some seedy looking motel. Dave had insisted that he had everything covered and told Jack to wait near the car, which Jack was happy to oblige with doing. Jack watched as Dave scampered off to “pay” for a room, using his probably very brief alone time to think.

Okay, so he was in Nevada, with some deranged kiddie strangler who not only stole a car, but was potentially just snag the motel keys. He was standing outside of some room and was just gonna… What, share a room with Dave? 

_Why did he agree to this exactly? Well, more like it was a great way to get out of that establishment, but he honestly didn’t need to stick around anymore. He could just leave and Dave probably wouldn’t be able to track him down if he up and left right now…_

Jack remained standing in front of the room, letting out a low sigh as his foot tapped on the pavement impatiently as he waited on Dave. It couldn’t take that long to grab some keys for a room, right? What the fuck could be keeping-

“I’m here, I’m here! Sorry I took so long!” Dave’s frantic sounding voice cut off Jack’s thoughts then, causing the man to look over at the other, who somehow looked even more disheveled mess than five minutes ago. How did Dave’s clothes and hair get even more messy, why did he look so out of breath? Jack went to open his mouth, but immediately snapped his jaw shut then.

_Don't question it. Just, don't question anything._

“I had to wrestle the keys off the hook and boy was it tough!” Dave happily elucidated while jangling the keys at Jack, before making his way over to the door of the room. “Boy lemme tell ya Old Sport, they’re building those hooks to latch onto these little rascals better! They're like crab claws now!” he said. After a couple of key jiggling and an audible ‘ _click_ ’ of a lock being turned, Dave swung open the door to their room and motioned for Jack to come inside.

“Here it is! Our humble abode!” Dave remarked.

Jack took one step into the room and glanced around. Somehow, despite the fact it was clear of any debris, it still looked shady and shitty as heck. There was only one dresser, a small table, a tiny nightstand and one fairly decent sized bed, which was the cleanest looking thing here for some reason, but that was saying much. Every other furniture looked old, greyed even, like if it wasn’t dusted or cleaned off while the bed only looked somewhat less grey, though that may just be because the covers were a light grey color. Jack could of also swore he saw something large scurrying around the room, the wallpaper was peeling, and he hoped to god the black spots on the ceiling were just some ants or something

“This place is a piece of shit,” Jack said bluntly, which Dave chortled in response to before patting his back roughly.

“It’s **our** piece of shit place! Besides- ”

“Don’t touch me Dave-”

“ **BESIDES**!” Dave loudly cut off Jack before basically shoving him into the room and closing the door behind the both of them, “This is only temporary anyways! I guarantee that by the end of this trip, you’re gonna see all kinds of rooms! Much better rooms then this lovely suite!”

“Like a prison cell?” Jack asked. Once again, Dave busted out laughing.

“Hell no! You just stick with me, and I guarantee you that you’re gonna have the time of your life! Trust me, no prison cells! It’ll just be smooth sailing from here!” Dave draped his arm around Jack’s shoulder, causing Jack to let out a loud, disapproving noise. Though that did not stop Dave from removing his arm from Jack.

“Just you and me! Dave and…!”

Dave suddenly went quiet then, which caused Jack to glance up at the other. Right, Dave didn’t even know his name. Jack had just been answering to Dave calling him “Old Sport” for some ungodly reason, so it was surprising that it was only occurring to the blasted brinjal that he didn’t know what call him outside of “Old Sport”. Was he even going to ask? Did it finally occur to him to ask?

“Just ol’ David and Old Sport! Sorry, I spaced out there for a sec!” Dave said.

_Oh, never mind then._

“Right, sure,” Jack responded as he dipped out of the other’s grasp. Luckily Dave didn't try to grab him and just let him go. “So what now, are we staying here or what?” he asked.

“No time for rest, we have a whole Vegas strip to explore!” Dave said.

“Then, why did you shove me into the room if we were just going to leave?” Jack asked.

Dave did not respond to this question, instead just opening up the door.

“Trust me Old Sport, I have just the place in mind to start or adventure! You’re gonna love it, it’s really a bangin’ joint, lemme tell you!” Dave rambled while walking out the door, not even waiting for Jack to move.

Yeah, just trust Dave. That was a smart idea. **_Absolutely_**.

Jack glanced around the room one more time before following after Dave.


End file.
